Containers for plants can be in many shapes and can be formed of many different types of materials, such as ceramics, plastics, wood and so on. Plant containers may be stacked for various reasons such as convenience, space saving, display and so on. Stacking plant containers can raise issue as to how to conveniently provide plant essentials, such as light and water.